silver_diamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohji Tohno
Tohji Tohno (灯野灯二, Tohno Tohji) is one of the four main protagonists of Silver Diamond. He is a Numbered Child due to being born blind but the Prince gifted him with sight. He was initially the servant to the Prince and was sent to assassinate Rakan, Chigusa, and Narushige but failed. Touched by Rakan's kindness, he swapped sides and became Rakan's ally. In the series he learns that he has an older brother named Kazuhi Tohno, whom he sometimes feels a little awkward with. He is 19 years old. Appearance Tohji is tall with shoulder-length hair which he often ties up in a bushy ponytail. He is acknowledged to be handsome and the 'cool-looking' type. He carries a tree bow with him. Etymology Tohno has the characters for 'light/lamp' (灯) and 'field/rustic' (野). His name basically means 'a field of lights', named after his family flower which glows in the dark. Tohji has the characters for 'light/lamp' (灯) and 'two' (二). His first name means 'the second light'. His older brother Kazuhi has the name meaning 'the first light'. Personality Out of the four main characters, Tohji is arguably the most naive. Due to having been blind for nineteen years, Tohji grew up without common knowledge which came from sight. Most things he learns from Koh who often teaches him the incorrect meanings of things (unintentionally) and from listening to Rakan and Narushige when they are lecturing Chigusa about common sense. Tohji is a fast and intelligent learner, quickly gaining the ability to read without problems. He is also surprisingly clever with his hands, most likely because he is used to using his hands to see. Though he was initially afraid of Chigusa because of the rumors surrounding him, he later accepts Chigusa as a close friend and comrade. He is extremely loyal to Rakan because Rakan was the first to give him unconditional kindness. He often teams up with Narushige to stop Chigusa from harassing an unsuspecting Rakan. Tohji can be surprisingly shy and unsure around his older brother, Kazuhi Tohno. While he was happy to gain a sibling, he was confused on how to act or feel. At first he hid behind Chigusa and Rakan due to his shyness until Rakan gave him a literal push to get to know Kazuhi better. Since then, the two have often been inseparable. Relationships Kazuhi Tohno Kazuhi and Tohji are brothers who had never met before due to Kazuhi being cast out of the Tohno family a few years before Tohji was born. Upon learning that they were brothers, Tohji became rather shy and nervous while Kazuhi became excited and eager to get to know his newfound family. Tohji's timid attitude at first hurt Kazuhi's feelings before Rakan gave Tohji a literal push to establish a true relationship. Since then the two have become nearly inseparable, often bathing and sleeping together. It was shown in a 4-koma omake that Kazuhi wanted Tohji to call him 'Aniki' or 'Nii-chan', but was too nervous to ask. Chigusa, who had been passing by, whispered a suggestion to Tohji. Tohji, completely embarrassed, asked, "Umm... Kazuhi-oniisama...?" leaving Kazuhi rather mortified and quickly assuring that he wanted Tohji to address him more normally. Privately he wonders if Chigusa was trying to be kind, trying to harass them, or simply ignorant to the ways of the world. Rakan Sawa Tohji was originally hostile towards Rakan for having the same face as the Prince but later grew to like him. Rakan is the first person to have ever shown Tohji unconditional kindness and as a result, Tohji has become Rakan's loyal follower and guard. Rakan cares deeply for Tohji and is the first to call him by his first name, stating that it was a 'cool name'. Tohji, being a Number Child, immediately hugged him out of happiness. Tohji considers Rakan to be his true Prince, the one who will be able to save the Amato Empire. Some of Rakan's tendencies have rubbed off on Tohji, including hugging people (mostly Narushige) to comfort them. Chigusa Senroh Tohji initially hated and feared Chigusa because he believed all the rumors about Chigusa being a monster. Later he learns that Chigusa is surprisingly gentle and realizes that he is a good guy. Chigusa is very fond of Tohji as well, and he is the second person who Chigusa likes to harass the most. Whenever Narushige forbids Chigusa to go near Rakan, Chigusa usually goes for Tohji instead which terrifies him for a different reason. Kazuhi, Tohji's brother, is often irritated by this. Narushige Shigeka Like how Rakan and Chigusa often talk to and comfort each other when feeling troubled, Narushige and Tohji usually confide with each other. Tohji always asks Narushige for advice, especially when it concerns how to act around his brother Kazuhi. Narushige is the one who usually comforts Tohji when he is worried about something. Both of them love Rakan dearly as their Prince and younger sibling and both of them immediately jump to attention when Chigusa seems to be up to something. Sae, Narushige's younger sister, is under the mistaken impression (thanks to Chigusa) that Narushige likes Tohji. Category:Frontier Category:Tohno Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters